This application relates to solar and wind energy converters.
Wind energy can be converted into useful forms such as electricity. It has emerged as the fastest growing source of energy, presenting a clean, renewable, and ecology-friendly alternative to traditional fossil-based energy supplies. However, due to seasonal and daily variations in wind speed, the output of a wind energy converter often fluctuates.
Solar energy is another type of clean energy source that can be converted to produce electricity. Yet, the output of a solar power converter also relies heavily on weather conditions. For instance, many solar panels are designed to only convert solar energy during sunny daylight hours. They do not produce significant amount of energy during cloudy days or nighttime.